Loathing you, my whole life long
by livelovelaughtellstories
Summary: A small insight into the untold scene after "What is this feeling?" In short, it's a prank war between Galinda and Elphaba!
1. What is this feeling?

**This story is set after the song loathing in the musical Wicked. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- I don t own Wicked or any part of it (sniffle)**

Elphaba Thropp glared at her roommate. Of all the silly, empty- headed nitwits in the school, she had to have ended up with this one.

 _Oh well,_ she thought, _best get a move on whilst it's distracted._ Elphaba quickly put her clothes away in the single wardrobe in the room. She was faintly amused to see that her entire collection of clothing (all black, of course) fit on one shelf. She then opened up her rucksack and pulled out her favourite book. Pointedly ignoring the blonde, she curled up in an old, leather chair in the corner of the room and dived into the magical world which she so longed to join.

Whilst she was reading, Elphaba was startled by a snapping sound in her ear.

"Yes, Miss...?"

"Galinda"

Elphaba sighed. It was fitting really; such a silly, prissy girl befitted an even sillier, prissier name.

"Did you want something, Miss Galinda?" she sneered.

"Yes. I am warning you. _Don't_ get on MY side of the room- I don't want it to be contaminated by... by _you"_ Galinda flung the words at her roommate and flounced out of the room.

Elphaba allowed herself a rare smile. It was clear this brat did not know who she was dealing with. But she would soon…

Galinda

Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands felt guilty. She had had the choice to make this odd green freak her friend, but had instead made her an enemy. _Of course, if you wanted to be popular, you had to stay away from certain "undesirables". Still, there had been something intriguing behind those black eyes of her roommate- what was her name again? Elfava? Elphina?_

She tossed her hair over her shoulders and skipped down the corridor, then stopped. The damage was not irreparable, perhaps she could- _no, no she couldn't. she would loose her status forever. So- how to get this ugly artichoke to leave?_

Suddenly Galinda got an idea… It was devious, it was devilish, it was… well… mean. But it would certainly gain favour with the other students, and it would increase her popularity. Still… She toyed with the idea a few more minutes the decided that as long as she wasn't provoked, she wouldn't do anything. Yet.


	2. Mischief, Thou Art Afoot

Amongst piles of papers and heaps of tattered books, a lanky green girl was scheming on her chair, putting the finishing touches on her grand plan whilst also racing to finish her never ending pile of homework. _It must be perfect. Everything must be perfect. I have to prove to Father that I deserve to be here. But,_ she added as an afterthought, _can't a green girl have fun too?_ _However, it mustn't be traced back to me; if it was, I'd be in deep trouble. Thank goodness I have a particularly good alibi._ It helped to have a teacher who also thought that Miss Galinda need a good slapping, and it was a double bonus that that particular teacher was the librarian, in whose library it was known that Elphaba liked to often spend her time.  
She had endured Galinda and her gang's merciless taunts for the past two weeks. Even for a gang, they were unusually spiteful. Elphaba supposed that it was because their ringleader, the one and only Little Miss Perfect, seemed to have a personal vendetta against her. Well, even if she didn't now, she would soon...  
The final straw had been when Galinda came up to her at lunch, in front of the whole school and said very loudly that she wanted to make amends for the horrible way that she had been treated. And to show how sorry she was, she had spent loads of time in the archives and had actually tracked down a long lost relative of Elphaba's. Galinda had then reached deep into her bag (pink and sparkly) and pulled out a box with a bow on top (which was pink too) and handed it to her. Elphaba opened the box and suddenly out jumped a large, albeit disgruntled, toad. As it made a bid for freedom, Galinda squealed "See? I've found your mommy for you!"  
Elphaba had stalked off, leaving an entire canteen of raucous laughter. Even some of the faculty and the lunch ladies were quietly sniggering. Galinda of course was thrilled to be the centre of attention.

Of course, little did they know that they had given Elphaba a perfect idea for her revenge. The supplies were all lined up under the bed, ready for action. Her prank was in two parts, the first part was simple, but the second was very tricky and required a very complicated bit of magic, but Elphaba was certain that it would work. Elphaba clapped her hands in glee. This was going to be brilliant. And the best part was, she was going to witness it.

 **Please r &r. I really like criticism- don't be mean, but I appreciate if you could say; I didn't like this..., That was not phrased quite right... etc. **

**Also- I promise that there will be no deaths or serious injury; just a lot of humiliation and laughter (I hope)**

 **I will not post every day; once a week average is what I'm aiming for. Us little fairies behind the laptop have outside lives too unfortunately.**

 **And finally: Every prank in this war actually happened (or something like it) to me or was played by me. Lat year my housemates and I had an all out, every-man-for-himself prank war.**


	3. No Madness Without Method

Galinda tumbled through the door to her room. She'd been to a lovely party, flirted with loads of boys and was now thoroughly exhausted. As she removed her jewellery and combed out her hair, Galinda thought about the trick she had played on Elphaba. I _know I said I wouldn't do anything unprovoked but she's an exception, right? I mean, she is always on time for lessons, she gets perfect grades, and she doesn't care what anyone thinks about her._  
Galinda crawled into bed, and fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. She never noticed the tingling sensation that covered her from head to toe.

The next morning, she awoke as usual, feeling fine. Then she looked down. Her skin was _green_. Every inch of her body had been dyed a brilliant emerald- not unlike the colour of her roommate's skin. But Elphaba's bed was empty. It looked as if it hadn't been slept in all night.

"OMI GOD, OMI GOD, OMI GOD. ELPHABA THROPP I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Her screams could be heard down the corridor. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S HIDEOUS! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" The screams subsided but then, ten minutes later, another sound came from the room. It had dawned on Galinda that she would have to go to class with the paint on, so she'd tried to wash it off in the bath. Instead of coming off, however, it had gone even darker.

This time it wasn't a scream, but a wail. "IT WON'T COME OFF! HELP MEEEEEE! PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Over the next half hour, this routine would be repeated by ten different girls, each of them furious with Elphaba, each of them vowing revenge…

 **Elphaba**

In the library, Elphaba sat in her chair listening to the wails echoing from around the dorm house, positively emerald with joy. The librarian, Miss Worthington, perched behind her desk grinning at the normally reserved young woman.

"Miss Elphaba, dearie, I think it's time for you to help your, ah, distressed roommate."  
"Yes Miss."  
"Oh and Elphaba, dear, do come back and tell me all about it."  
"Yes Miss. Of course."  
Elphaba hurried out of the library and stalked towards her room, preparing herself for the sight she would see and desperately trying to come up with an image sad enough that she would be able to contain her laughter

Laughter, she decided, would not be a smart idea.


End file.
